The invention relates to a control for a half-bridge, in particular for operating electric motors, which comprises a first electronic switch, lying between a supply voltage and a phase tap, and a second electronic switch, lying between the phase tap and ground, the control having a control circuit, which controls the two electronic switches of the half-bridge with switching signals, and a processor, which controls the control circuit with at least one signal output.
Controls of this type are known from the prior art. With them, the processor usually has a signal output for each of the electronic switches, which controls said switch.
The problem of these solutions is that two signal outputs of the processor are required for each half-bridge.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the control of the generic type in such a way that it is of a more simple construction.